Power quality problems cost billions of dollars a year to industry, corporations, government entities, as well as individuals. Manufacturing companies can suffer losses in the millions of dollars each time there is a power quality event. For corporations power quality events can cause computer problems and data loss. Existing power quality analysis tools are typically engineering-centric and are only capable of analyzing a single point of potential failure, thereby limiting the ease of use and value provided by the tool. Accordingly, there is a need for a tool that allows operators to understand relationships between power quality events across an enterprise.